1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved light guide plate structure of a backlight module, and more particularly to a light guide plate structure of backlight module capable of preventing the formation of bright and dark bands.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a cross-sectional view of a conventional backlight module structure for a liquid crystal display is shown. The structure of the whole backlight module comprises a light guide plate 20 disposed at the bottom surface of a liquid crystal display panel 10, an optical film 30 formed by a prism or diffuser and installed at an emergent plane of the light guide plate 20, a reflective panel 40 installed at a reflective plane of the light guide plate 20, and a light source 50 installed on a side. If a light emitted from the light source 50 is projected to the light guide plate 20, the light will be guided and projected upward by the refraction and reflection of the light guide plate 20 and the reflective panel 40, and then the light will pass through the optical film 30 made of a prism or a diffuser to produce evener light emergent from the liquid crystal display panel 10. Since the requirements for the emergent light performance get higher, related manufacturers usually build a pattern 22 with a light reflective function on a reflective plane 21 of the light guide plate 20, and the shape of the pattern 22 could be circular, rectangular or linear. After a light source is reflected by the pattern 22, the light source is guided and emitted successfully to enhance the light performance. Alternatively, the design of the optical film 30 made of a prism or a diffuser is altered to improve the light performance including luminance and evenness.